The Way Things used to be
by peanut7693
Summary: After their first reunion in 4 years, the gang realizes that things will never be the way they used to be, and things wont stay the same. Fights, affairs, and more. Sryy bad at summarys...it's my first story
1. Breakfast

Hi guys...this is my first story so ihope you like it! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW ONE TREE HILL, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT! 

Chapter 1.: Breakfast

Peyton Sawyer- Scott pulled the covers over her head. She reached over and smacked the alarm Clock next to her to shut it off. She rolled over and tapped a snoring Lucas on the arm.

" Lucas...wake up We're gonna be late" She said

"Yeah, Yeah ,Yeah I'm going" He replied pulling himself up out of bed.

They quickly got dressed and headed to the Tree Hill Gang reunion breakfast with Nathan and Haley, Rachel and Skills, Mouth and Shelly, Brooke and Chase. It had been 4 years since graduation and the first time since that the whole group were getting together again.

Chase and Brooke pulled into the parking lot of the resturant. Brooke got out and went to the back of the car and unbuckled her 2 year old daughter, Anna. Carrying her on her hip,  
Brooke walked over to meet Chase and they walked into the resturant nervously.

Nathan grabbed little Luke's hand and walked into the resturant.

" Scott table please" he asked and followed Haley back to the table to meet Peyton and Lucas and Chase and Brooke and Shelly and Mouth and Rachel.

"Wheres Skills" Haley asked.

" working" Rachel answered and rolled her eyes. Since getting out of High School, Skills started coaching the new Ravens team.He worked all the time, and Rachel was not happy about it.

"oh. should We wait for him?" Nathan asked

"no, it's ok" Rachel said.

After everyone had ordered, they began catching up, talking about Little Luke, Anna and Shelly's expected baby, a girl due in 2 months.


	2. Do I really love you?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT!

Chapter 2: Do I really love you?

After the breakfast, Rachel stepped into her jeep, furious that Skills never showed up. She pulled out her cell phone and punched in his cell number.

"What were you thinking?!?!?!" She asked, not even saying hello "Rachel, I know I know, I'm sorry! But there is a big game tomorrow and we needed the extra practice, I am on my way home, can we talk there?"

"No Skills, we can't!, I am staying at Shellys tonight!" Rachel slammed the phone shut and turned onto Shelly and Mouths road.

When she pulled up, she got out and rang the door bell.

"OMG! Rachel come in! Whats wrong" A very pregnant Shelly asked " I need to stay here tonite." She simply said

"Of course" Shelly said, leading Rachel to the guest room,

" Do you have any stuff?" Shelly asked.

"Yea, I always carry emergency clothes in the jeep, thanks"

At dinner that night, the phone rang at Nathan and Haleys.

6 year old Luke ran and answered it.  
"Hello" He said

"Hey honey, it's Aunt Rachel, can i talk to your mommy?" Rachel asked

"Mommy!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, " It's Aunt Rachel!!!!"

" thank you Luke, go finish your dinner" Haley said, grabbing the phone. "Haley," Rachel asked

"Yea Rach, it's me" Haley replied

" I need to talk to you, I think I might file for divorce from Skills." Rachel said 


	3. Peytons Suprise

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OTH CHARACTERS, JUST THE KIDS AND THE PLOT.

Chapter 3: Peytons Suprise

"thanks Nathan, bye" Lucas hung up the phone with his brother and turned back to the dinner table. "Lucas, I have something I have to tell you" Peyton said then put a small piece of steak into her mouth and chewed slowly.

" Yea?"

"I'm pregnant" Peyton said.

"Oh, really?" Lucas said excited, he had always wanted a child!

" Yea, Really" Peyton smiled

Lucas walked around the table and kissed Peyton on the forhead, then raced to the phone to call Chase and Nathan and Mouth and Skills.

"Anna...Anna" Brooke said playfully to her young daughter, feeding her small mouthfuls of corn and potatos. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said into the reciever.  
"Brooke? OMG! Peyton and I are having a baby!!!! " Lucas's voice rang loud through the small phone. "Is Chase there"  
" Congrats and yes, here he is" She said, " Chase, it's for you"

Around 8 pm, everyone had heard of Peyton and Lucas's good news. But not everyone was spreading good news.

The next morning, after thanking Shelly and Mouth, Rachel left and headed for the nearest lawyer she could find. After waiting for 1 hour in the waiting room, she headed into the office.

" How can I help you Rachel?" Mr. Hun asked

"I would like to file for a divorce from my husband please." 


	4. A secret meeting

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM OTH, ONLY THE PLOT.

Chapter 4: A secret meeting

After Rachel left that morning, Shelly and Mouth went back to decorating the new babies room.

"I think we're done." Mouth said

"and I think your right" Shelly agreed, " I feel so bad for Rachel. 4 years ago I never would have said that but I really do."

" I know" Mouth said taking Shelly in his arms.

Nathan handed Luke off to Haley, telling her that he had to go to the store, and that he would be back soon. He hopped into his car and sped off, planning to meet Rachel, she had said that she had big news. He drove in silence until he pulled up to her house, Skills was supposed to be home but his car was not in the driveway.

"Nathan!" Rachel called from the porch, " I am so happy you came! Thank You!" She ran down and threw her arms around him, hugging him.

" Yeah, no problem but what is this all about?" nathan asked.

" I am getting a divorce and I wanted someone to talk to" She answered.

"I'm always here for you." He said, walking into the house.

After telling him the details, Nathan began to talk, " I have known Skills forever and I know he can disapoint people often but he really if a great guy and..." Rachel cut him off by kissing him hard on the lips. Nathan pulled away fast.

"rachel, what are you doing!?!?!?!" He said standing up.

"Oh come on Nathan, you know that you liked it and you know how much of a pain Haley can be, come on it'll be our little secret." She kissed him again but this time, he didn't pull away, he kissed her back. She put her hands on his back and pushed him into a wall. She stopped kissing him and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up into her bedroom and took her shirt off.

"Rachel...no, I can't do this to Haley" He said but she didn't listen she pushed him onto the bed and started kissing him.

An hour later Nathan was driving home. 'I can not believe I just slept with Rachel!' He thought to himself. It hadn't stopped at kissing, Rachel went the whole way, not stopping. When they were done, she told him to leave, that Skills would be home soon and not to tell anyone. He hoped Haley would never find out. He remembered how hurt she was when she found out about Brooke, there seniour year. He thought fast and decided to swing by the store to pick up some stuff so it would look like that's where he was all along.

When he arrived home Haley wasn't suspiious at all. A few minutes later, Nathan answered the phone. It was Rachel.

"Nathan, have you told her?" She asked

No, you?" He asked

"No, but listen, I don't want this to end. I think I love you Nathan! Please meet me at my house tomorrow at 10 am. Please." She begged

"Yes, I think I can make it." he said and hung up.

"who was that" Haley asked

"A business partner, I have to go to an out of town meeting at 10 tomorrow, I am so sorry." He said 


	5. Luke and Lucas

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT.

Chapter5: Luke and Lucas

Haley woke up to the crying of Luke from his bed. She rushed to his room.

"Whats wrong Luke?" She asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Mom,I can't move. My head hurts really bad." He answered. Haley quickly took his tempurature and was shocked when it read 102.9.

"Stay here for a second" She said.  
She ran into her own bedroom and shoke Nathan hard.

"Haley, whats wrong?" He asked groggily.  
"It's Luke, he's sick. Come on, he needs to go to the hospital." She said dragging him out of bed.

While Nathan got dressed, Haley wrapped Luke up into a warm blanket and got him into the car. As they drove Haley looked at the clock, 4am it read.

On the way there, Luke called for Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas, he wanted them.

Haley got her cell out and called them, knowing she would wake them up.

"Hello,"A sleepy sounding Lucas answered.

"It's Haley, Luke is sick and he keeps crying for you guys. Can you meet us at the hospital?" She said fast.

"Ya," He said, sounding more awake.

"Peyton, wake up" he said shaking her.

"what..." She rolled over

"It's Luke, He's sick and he wants us" Lucas said.  
Peyton jumped up out of bed and quickly changed out of her flannel pajamas.

A few minutes later they were in the car. Driving 10 miles over the speed limit, Lucas was trying hard to get there for his nephew. As they took a turn around a sharp corner, a car spun out of control in front of them. Lucas, not seeing it in time, smashed into the car and spun and eventually flipped the car over. When it stopped m oving, Peyton opened her eyes slowly, afraid that it wasn't over yet. The car was back normally, but the top was smashed. Peyton tryed to reach over and touch Lucas but her arm hurt to bad, possibly broken, so she reached with the other one and shook him hard. He didn't move. Peyton shoved herself out of the car, and pulled her cell phone out. Quickly she started to dial Haley's number, but then realized she had her own emergency and decided to call Chase and Brooke.

"Hey" Chase answered sleepily.

"It's Peyton, we were on our way to the hospital, to see Luke, I'll explain that later,and a car hit us and now that car is gone and I think I broke my arm and Lucas isn't moving" Peyton rambled on.

"Peyton!"Chase yelled, "Where are you guys?"

"Miller County Road." She answered.

"Be right there." Chase hung up the pphone and in a few minutes he and Brooke arrived at the scene. Brooke called 911, while Chase pulled Lucas out of the car. Just a few moments later, an ambulance arived. Brooke and Chase followed in their car. 


	6. Hospital arrivals and revealed

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT.

cHAPTER 6: Hospital arrival and revealed

As Haley and Nathan walked through the door, Nathan carrying Luke in his arms, they saw Lucas and Peyton being wheeled in on stretchers, Brooke and Chase and Anna coming up to them. Brooke explained the whoe thing and offered to stay with Haley and Luke if Nathan wanted to go see Lucas. He quickly accepted and walked down the hall. Chase picked Anna up and sat down next to Brooke.

"Luke Scott" a plump nurse called

Haley stood up and followed the woman into the room, motioning for Brooke and Chase to follow her.

After a few blood tests, they gave Luke an antibiotic and within an hour his fever was down and he was 100 better. Brooke and Chase took him over to spend the night with them and they left, Haley searching for Peytons room.

"hey"Peyton said

"Hey, brooke told me everything, but how are you doing?" Haley said softly.

"Fine, I broke my left arm, I broke 3 ribs, I have minor concussions on my head, and I fractured my big toe." Peyton said and then laughed

'Hows the baby?" Haley asked.

"Good. It's fine" Peyton said smiling.

Nathan sat in the chair in Lucas's room, asking the doctor how he was. Because of his heart condition he was doing pooorly and would have to stay at the hospital, for at least a week. His blood was low and he had many broken bones.

Nathan left the room with tears in his eyes. When he saw Haley with Peyton he asked how both kids were. "Luke is fine, he's with Brooke and Chase, and Peytons little one is happy and healthy." Haley said.

"How's Lucas?" Peyton dared to ask

"Not good Peyton. He needs to stay her for a week at least and he is loosing blood, so while he's in here you can stay with us ok?" Nathan said and then looked at Haley for support

"Oh Yeah! You can always stay with us"Haley said.

Peyton was discharged at 10:30 am and about then, as they started to drive, Nathan got a call on his cell. He answered it.

"Where were you? You didn't show" Rachel whispered into the phone.

"I know, Luke got sick and then Peyton and Lucas were in a car accident and we are taking her to our house now and Lucas is still in the hospital." Nathan said.

"But you were supposed to be her with me!" Rachel said

"Sorry Rachel, My brother, sister-in-law and baby are alot more important to me then sleeping with you." Nathan said and then realized who else was in the car with him. His face turned bright red and he hung up the phone.

"Nathan," Haley began slowly," did I just hear that?"

Peyton was to in shock to say anything. At the next red light, Haley got out and took Peyton with her, helping her hobble along. Nathan pulled over and slammed his head into his hands. He was so stupid. He needed to think of a way to make this up to Haley. He drove and drove and drove. 


	7. Haley's revenge and alcohol

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT

Chapter 7: Haley's Revenge and alcohol

"Peyton, I just can't believe he would do that to me" Haley said as she gave Peyton a cup of hot tea.

"I know sweetie" Peyton said.

Haley and Peyton sat talking about Luke, who was still with Chase and Brooke, her new baby, Lucas, and Nathan and Rachel.

"You know what?" Haley said standing up, "I think it's time that girl payed for her mistakes."

"Your right" Peyton agreed. They discuss there plan and Haley drove off, leaving Peyton to do her job. 5 minutes after Haley left Peyton dialed Rachel's number.

"Hey Rach." Peyton said happily

"hey girl"Rachel said as though nothing was wrong.

"You better watch out, Haley is livid! She mumbled something about getting her revenge and then left, I couldn't stop her." Peyton said, laughing inside as she spoke.

"Thanks for the warning Peyton, you better go get some rest" Rachel said and hung up.

Meanwhile, Haley pulled up to Rachel's house and jumped out. She ran in the house not even knocking. When she found Rachel she punched her hard in the face and lunged on her. SHe yanked her hair and smacked her hard on the face.

"Haley!" Rachel yelled, " Wait a second!"

"Why"Haley asked jumping up,"Why should I Rachel"

"Cause It wasn't my fault!" Rachel said

" What do you mean, it wasn't your fault?"Haley said pushing her hair out of her face.

"I mean that Nathan showed up here one day and just started kissing me, I tryed to push him out but he wouldn't leave" Rachel said

"What?" Haley asked confused She drove back and told Peyton the whole thing.

"Do you believe her Peyton?" Haley asked

"I actually think she's telling the truth this time Hales" Peyton said sadly, " I think this time it really was Nathan's fault."

10 minutes later Nathan pulled up and tryed to go in the door. Haley locked it but he pulled out his key and went in. He sat down on the couch and tryed to talk to Peyton while Haley left and went upstairs but Peyton was mad at Nathan for betraying her best friend. She ignored him and eventually just hobbled upstairs, leaving Nathan sitting by himself.

Meanwhile, Brooke took Anna on her arm and walked out the door, kissing Chase on the cheek. SHe got in the car and headed to the supermarket.

As soon as Brooke left, Chase pulled a whiskey bottle out from under the sink. He drank the whole bottle and then reached for another. He drank half of that and then drank 3 cups of water and ate some mints, to get the smell off of his breath. He slowly walked upstairs to the bedroom and pulled out an AA meeting brochere and ripped it in half and threw it into the garbage.

When Brooke got home that night, Chase was asleep, since he went to work early in the morning. She went to throw away a tissue and saw a ripped brochere in the trash. Pulling it out she realized what it was. She raced downstairs and called Shelly.

"Shelly, it's me Brooke."

"Hey Brooke, whats wrong, you sound upset" Shelly answered

"Yea, I think Chase is an alcoholic" 


	8. update

srry I haven't updated in forever guys but I haven't had time. I will update more later I promise!!!! 


End file.
